Summer
by Eldart
Summary: REWRITE of 'Natsu the Harem Dora', Set in a normal world, in the City of Fiore, Western Japan, Natsu must struggle through the everyday life of your typical teenage boy... besides the abnormal amount of women vying for his affection that is. RATED M For Future LEMONS
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I do not, in any shape or form whatsoever have the privilege of owning the master-piece that is Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima (I wish he was my sensei) owns all rights to Fairy Tail. I am but a fan.**_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The warm, summer breeze swept across the city of Fiore in modern day Japan. Waves crashed across it's sandy shore and snow still coated the peaks of its surrounding mountains, rebelling against the season.

The wind swept to the beach, twirling tornadoes of sand that bring tears to the eyes of those unfortunate to walk through them, on this warm and comfortable day.

One such person, one with a name of this season, squinted as he tried to keep the sand from his eyes, as he stared across the endless plain that was the Sea of Japan.

"An entire country separates it, but the Japan Sea looks no different from the North Pacific… of course" Natsu mutters under his breath.

Natsu Dragneel was your average teenager. He was seventeen years old with onyx black eyes; however, something different about him was his naturally pink hair.

Natsu looks up into the dull sun of another average yet pleasant day; he realises that the sun was the same sun he sat under back in Tokyo… of course.

"So strange… you can be on the other side of an entire country and yet… some things are still the same" he smiles.

It was a pleasant thought, knowing that somewhere, she too was sitting under the same sun and sky as he.

…..

 _Flashback… three weeks_

"Natsu? Are you paying attention?" a pleasant female voice asks him jokingly, bring him from his deep thoughts.

Natsu looks to his right as he sat on the grass of a park in the suburbs of Tokyo. He saw a girl with green hair smiling down at him as she leaned down close to his face.

"Hey Hisui, what are you doing?" Natsu asks her politely.

Hisui smiles deeper before replying, "I was walking by and saw you silly… what were you thinking about?" she asks.

Natsu sighs; he was planning to tell her just before he left, but he supposed now was as good as ever.

"Would you mind sitting down? This might take a while" Natsu says as he waves to a patch of grass next to him.

The Spring air was fresh and pleasant with the scent of newly grown flora. The heat was beginning to peak in preparation for summer, but it was not uncomfortable as it was, so today was a pleasant day to relax.

Hisui nods and sits down next to him, "What's the matter" she asks, her voice turning serious.

Natsu looks up at the sky, unable to meet her eyes at this moment, "I'm leaving Tokyo".

Silence… the rattle of a nearby bike riders' chain seemed a roar.

Then, the silence was broken by sobs and tears. Natsu looks toward Hisui, who with teary yet defiant eyes, never broke from his.

"Why? Why now?"

Natsu sighs as he leans over to wrap her in his arms; she immediately collapsed within them.

"I understand how you're feeling… I could sense a change in us as well and yet… I don't have choice in the matter" he consoles her through her tears.

"Why? We're human, aren't we? Humans always have a choice" she states defiantly.

Natsu sighs deeply, "You know my family… I have no choice but to follow their orders".

Hisui giggles maniacally, "Your family… of course it's them… they always try to ruin everything for you, so why do you still listen to them?"

Natsu laughs ironically, "You understand why Hisui… your family is the same".

Hisui copies his ironic laugh, "Yes… you have a point there".

Natsu hugs her tighter, "You and I may see different seas, our clouds may be different and yet… this world is small, and I know we will see each other".

Hisui laugh and looks into his eyes, "Yeah… you can bet on that as truth".

As he stared into her eyes, he knew he never wanted to see her like that again.

…

 _Flashback End… Present_

Natsu sighs, staring at the sun.

 _Yeah… same sun as hers_ , he thinks with thoughts of regret as he walks away.

…

Natsu sighs tiredly as he walks into his apartment; it was a simple two-bedroom apartment, nothing special. Nobody would ever suspect his parentage this way.

"Master?" a toneless voice asks him.

Natsu grunts and looks around, until he looks behind him to see the source of the voice, giving a start of surprise.

"Virgo! How… how did you get behind me?" he asks a little frightened of the maids' ability to sneak up on him.

"It is maid's job to do her work without being noticed by her master" Virgo says in the same toneless voice as she takes off Natsu's jacket.

Virgo takes off the jacket and then places it on a peg by the door before turning back to Natsu, "I hope you had a pleasant walk master".

Natsu smiles, "How many times have I told you Virgo… you don't need to be so formal with me, just call me Natsu" he says whilst slightly shaking his head.

Virgo suddenly takes on a face of slight shock, "I could never master… I could never call you by your first name, it's so… it's not right for a maid to be so informal with her master!"

Natsu shakes his head, annoyed, "I am not like the rest of my family Virgo… it is my wish to be informal".

Silence stretched for several seconds before, "Shall I get dinner started Master?" Virgo asks.

It seemed to Natsu as though a tick had appeared on his head like they do in some of the manga he read.

 _What am I thinking? I've been trying for the past two years… with no success,_ he thinks regretfully.

Natsu sighs, "Very well… I'll be on the balcony" he says, walking towards the balcony.

Virgo gave no reply, only beginning her work on dinner.

Natsu sighs more when he leans against the railing of the balcony. Today was the last day of the holidays, then tomorrow, time to begin school.

 _ **Authors' Note – Well, there is the first Chapter of the re-write (well it's actually a Prologue, but whatever). I hope you like it and I will be sure to post the First Chapter (actual chapter that is) over the weekend.**_


End file.
